The Golden Apple
by ChloboShoka
Summary: Isabella is trapped in a dream that she can only wake up from with the use of a golden apple.


**The Golden Apple**

For months, Isabella wasn't sure where she was. But she was certain, she wasn't on the same Earth that she knew. The last thing she remembered was a hideous ghost standing before her and the sound of steering car. Her world turned red, then black then distorted into a fucked-up version of wonderland. One minute she was warped into a world of ambient blurs - as if she was high on drugs. Then she would be warped into futuristic streets covered in neon dust. But one thing that remained constant in an ever changing universe was the sound of beeps. Sometimes she could hear her friends talking to her, telling stories as if they could see where she was. But Isabella couldn't talk back to them. It killed her inside.

Then there was Mr Death: an man with a bronze beard and black cloaks. He was the only person who seemed to understand what was going on. He set her a task to find the golden apple that had been hidden in this universe. With no map or guide to help her, Isabella thought that all hope was lost. She laid down by a purple river and found the first quarter. As soon as she touched the apple, she had been warped into an autumn garden where giant leaves obeyed the wind and its waves.

Isabella gasped. "Mr Death..."

Mr Death gazed at the glittering fruit in her hand. He marched towards her and snatched it. He coughed before croaking, "Congratulations, my child. I've waited a thousand years for this moment. And now you can claim your reward." He opened his right palm out at the oak tree before him and the branches stretched out towards the orange sky and the trunk split open revealing a hole large enough for both Isabella and Mr Death to enter.

Isabella widened her eyes and gasped. She could feel her heart trying to race out of her chest. "Mr Death, Sir...what's going on?"

Mr Death grabbed her by the red sleeves. "Come," he said, "I have one last task for you."

The darkness was deceitful. When Isabella followed Mr Death into the tree's tunnel, she did expect to be greeted by candlelight, mountains of gems and a diamond throne. It was beautiful, but it was not for Isabella. Mr Death takes his seat upon the throne and lifts the apple above his head. Out of all the treasures in the room, the apple shined the brightest. The sparkles intensified.

"What do you want me to do?" Isabella asked.

Mr Death opened his hands and placed the apple in between them. "Please don't fear, for I am here. It's just a small little task, it's not much to ask. Take one bite to live forever. And spend an eternity with your lover."

She gasped. "So if I eat this apple, I'll wake up and live forever?"

Mr Death nodded. "All this treasure shall be yours, though thy guilt pours. Thou shall be a beautiful girlfriend, but all those dear to you shall reach a sticky end."

The pain throbbing in her head had spread all over her body. She bit her lip and threw herself onto the floor. Mr Death rammed the apple into her hand. Isabella took a good look at the apple. She dropped the apple when she felt a cold hand brush her shoulder. Then she was surrounded by an army of ghosts mocking her. The room exploded into darkness. The room was filled with wandering whispers.

"Do it!"

Isabella screamed and buried her ears with her hands. "Please make it stop!"

"YOU KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE TO DO!" Mr Death roared at the top of his voice. He picked her up. Despite how hard he slammed her on the throne, she felt no pain. Mr Death rammed the apple into her hand again. "EAT. THE. APPLE!"

The whispers continued. "Do it! Do it for fame! Do it for glory!"

Isabella didn't want fame and glory. She just wanted happiness. Money and recondition for her work was cool, but it wasn't what was important for her. She loved Ashton, as much as she loved her family, her friends and her food. As much as they tell her to eat the apple, deep within her heart something was telling her that it was the wrong thing to do. Even if she did wake up alive, she could never forgive herself knowing that she was the reason why Ashton was alone. She couldn't imagine a world without Ashton, Becca and Zach. Even if Mr Death was telling the truth and she ate the apple and it was just her and Ashton, he would never be the same. They were her second family, and she wasn't prepared to split them.

The whispers turned into horrid screams as the ghosts began to push her around and shove the apple into her mouth. Mr Death stood and watched with a malice grin on his face. No matter how hard they tried, she would never eat the apple. She closed her eyes and resisted the apple brushing against her mouth. Until the screams deafened her and she pushed them all away and threw the apple into the fiery pit behind her. The ghosts perished and the room changed into a dull attic. The throne was gone and all that was left was Isabella and Mr Death glaring at each other to death.

Mr Death screamed. "DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'VE DONE?"

"Yes," Isabella responded boldly.

"You've lost out on the chance of a lifetime. You lost out on immortality and eternal wealth."

Isabella shrugged her shoulders then crossed her arms. "I know. So what?"

"You could have had everything you wanted."

"But without my friends and family, immortality would be worthless." Isabella looked down and saw a hatch by her toes. She opened the hatch and found endless clouds. "This is where I say goodbye, Mr Death."

He made no attempt to stop her leaving through the hatch. At least he was a man of his words, thought Isabella. As she fell into what seemed to be an endless sky, she had her eyes sewn shut by harsh winter winds. Then she felt something...someone. Something in her hands: another pair of hands, more broader than hers. Certainly the hands of a man she knew. Something fluffy brushing against her forehead. She dared to open her eyes.

"ASHTON!"

She didn't mean to be loud. She had no idea it was 3 AM.

"ISABELLA? YOU'VE WOKEN UP!" There were tears in his eyes. Happy tears. Isabella didn't get the chance to speak back. Ashton sat her up and hugged her so tight she thought he was never going to let go. "I'm sorry, Belle."

"Sorry for what?"

"Sorry for not believing in you. But she's gone now."

"She?" Isabella feared the worse. "By she, I hope you mean that ghost."

"Yeah, she's gone now. I don't think she'll be coming back anytime soon."

"Where's Zach and Becca?" Isabella asked, unable to stop the tears flowing from her eyes.

"They're out on their date."

Isabella sprang herself up straight. "They're dating? So I heard it right?"

Ashton nodded. "While you were out, Zach and Becca got real close. They've been dating for a couple of weeks now, but they've been keeping it low-key. We often take turns to watch over you. I'm on night watch."

"Thank god. I'm so glad I didn't eat the golden apple?"

"The what? Bella, what are you talking about?"

"I met this guy in this weird universe. He was in charge of it. His name was Mr Death. He told me to find this golden apple, then he told me to eat it to gain immortality. But, if I ate it when my friends would die. These ghosts tried to force feed it me, but I resisted. I didn't even know where I was half the time. Everything changed every five seconds. Like I was constantly being transported to Heaven and Hell. None of it made sense."

Ashton silenced her with a kiss, then gently pulled her back in his arms. "Belle, don't worry about it. Whatever it was, it was just a dream. You don't need to analyse it anymore. You're here and that's what counts."


End file.
